1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optimum shift position indicating device of a vehicle, and more particularly to the optimum shift position indicating device suitable for use in a motor vehicle provided thereon with a manual transmission and an electronic controlled fuel injection type engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the possible dry-up of petroleum resources in the near future being forecasted, the reduction of fuel consumption of the vehicles such as motor vehicles has become one of the social demands. In general, the fuel consumption of the motor vehicle varies to a considerable extent depending on not only the fuel consumption performance of an engine but also the driving manner of a driver, and hence, necessity has been voiced for a device for instructing the optimum driving manner suitable for the running condition at present to an ordinary driver not having a satisfactory knowledge about the motor vehicle. With this end in view, heretofore, there has been put to use a so-called economy meter for indicating an intake vacuum of the engine by a pointer, a so-called drive computer for calculating and indicating a fuel consumption per unit running distance (Km/l) or the like. However, the above-described methods present such disadvantages that the effect of fuel consumption should not necessarily be satisfactory because only information of the accelerator operation can be transmitted to the driver in either case.